


Which Came First?

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin and Sam over a couple of tankards in the Green Dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which Came First?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [**lotr_community**](http://lotr-community.livejournal.com/) "Two Sides to Everything" challenge; we had to write "a debate, argument or disagreement between two characters" and I was given "Which is more necessary: love or honour?" This is mostly dialogue; takes place after the Ring War and leans toward movie!verse.

"Love opens you to the beauty in the world."

Pippin rolled his eyes. "You sound like you're reading from a book."

"There'd be no family."

"Of course there would. Living honorably would ensure that; everyone would remain true and committed."

"There'd be no Shire."

"Ah, there you've never been more wrong. Without honor the war would never have been won."

"How do you figure that?" Sam asked.

"The strength and integrity the soldiers brought to the battle, the courage and will to carry on and face certain death. It all stems from honor."

"Absolutely not. They fought for the love of their families, the love of country. You and Merry took up arms for the Shire and your friends. That all of you fought with honor came from that love."

"You and Frodo; it wasn't love that helped you destroy the Ring."

"Nonsense."

Pippin opened his mouth to disagree but Sam raised his hand to stop him.

"It's like the chicken and the egg, Pip. We could go back and forth forever." Sam finished the last of his ale and stood to leave. "The bottom line is Rosie equals love in my book so nothing is more important to me."


End file.
